


Feeding An Endless Hunger (Part I)

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Vanian - Fandom, Goth Rock - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Damned, vampire - Fandom
Genre: #Arousal, #Ecstasy, #blood, F/M, Feeding, Goth - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Punk Rock, Sex Work, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: While taking a break from recording, Dave decides to go for a walk in the cemetery. Lighting up a cigarette, he stares up at the stars and becomes mesmerized as they are so clear and free of light pollution. While admiring them, another vampire creeps up and kidnaps him!
Relationships: Dave Vanian - Relationship, Wolfgang Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

Some members of The Damned band had come and gone, but as always, Dave remained. Now, writing and recording a new album in Rockfield, on a farm, they were cut off from everyone. This was good for getting the album done, but unfortunate in terms of finding a good meal. The vampire had grown more lean than ever, and yet due to the way he styled himself, no one could imagine that this wasn't part of his image. 

One night after an intense session, Dave decided to light a cigarette and take a walk in the local cemetery. It was dark and peaceful, the sky clear. As smoke exited painted lips, Dave looked up and and saw Orion, The Big and Little Dipper, and millions of stars of which whose names he knew not. While engrossed in viewing the celestial bodies above, a shadowy figure, silent in his approach, grabbed Dave from behind. He had covered his mouth with a gloved hand saturated in ether. Dave had no time to react, and limp in the arms of this other vampire, he was stolen away swiftly, the vampire moving in leaps and bounds, something Dave had not the powers to do.

Back at the elder vampire's manor, he carried Dave upstairs and lay him out on his ancient mahogany bed, with it's silken bedclothes and comforter. He then sat in a plush armchair nearby and waited for him to stir. Eventually, a moan escaped Dave's lips as he reached up to rub his eyes. Soon enough, he looked around the room, then raised himself so he was resting on his elbows. Locking eyes on the other, he tried to make himself as formidable looking as possible.

"Forgive me, I have lived here for an age, never seeing another vampire like myself and when I find one, he is wasting away due to a lack of prey. How could I let this happen?" Dave lay back, resting his head on the soft pillow. "I suppose if you are as old as you say you are, I can guess there were no manners in the past?" His words are acerbic, letting the other know how much he despised being transported against his will. "All you had to do was invite me, I would have been happy to join you." Dave made clear.

"I went about getting you here, the way that I did as I do not wish anyone to know exactly where we are and nor how to get here." Dave sat up and crossed his arms. "Have you forgotten, you live in Wales not London. Perhaps you are paranoid, when you need not be." He ran his his pale fingers though his soft black hair, only a white mallen streak oh the right side of his hair separating the black. 

"Perhaps." The elder vampire acknowledged, nodding his head. Dave was quite handsome, and he could not understand why his maker would abandon such a lovely creature. The elder vampire hoped he would learn the vampire's story, and in turn he could share his own.

Breaking the silence, Dave asked the other, "I don't think I caught your name. Mine is David, you may call me Dave."

"Wolfgang" The elder uttered simply. 

"I take it you are from Austria or Germany?" Dave asked. Small talk was sometimes better than silence.

"I was made before "Germany" looked like it does now, and in fact, a small town in Prussia was my place of birth. Wars tore it apart, even I could never find the land again." Wolfgang followed with a sigh. Dave couldn't imagine not going back home to Hemel Hemstead. It had always been there as far as he was concerned. 

"As I am sure you are aware, I am but a fledgling compared to you. I have no manor, just a basement flat that I hardly see as I am a singer in a band called "The Damned." We are recording a new album and I was just taking a break. I have always been drawn to cemeteries and when I was still human was even a grave digger. Nice and quiet."

Wolfgang let out a tremendous laugh upon hearing that Dave was a vampire in a band called "The Damned." Such a fitting name, but I take it you are the only vampire, for the others smelled like prey."

Dave lifted an eyebrow upon hearing this, and turned the corner of his lips down. "Not food, they are my bandmates and friends. As much as I hunger, as much as I can hear the beating of their hearts magnified in my ears, I know that I would never, and nor shall you!" Dave came off as quite protective, and was choosing starvation over harming the others. A fire burned in Dave's eyes, and Wolfgang relented.

"Never the less, you must feed." Wolfgang implored. He rushed over to the side of the bed, and slit his wrist with a long fingernail. He let crimson drops land on Dave's lips. Licking them, they soon parted. The blood was sweet, not unlike that of his maker's, and all of a sudden he could not hold back. Grabbing the other's arm, he brought the wound to his lips and bit Wolfgang's flesh, allowing for a quicker flow. 

As Dave sucked the blood, Wolfgang closed his eyes and gently hummed as he rocked his body sitting on the bed, in bliss. This was not like feeding on the townsfolk, this was..sensual..and he hoped that Dave would return the favor once he had fed. Exchanging blood between vampires, was more gratifying than any sex act a human could perform with another, far more intimate as well. 

Moaning as he fed, his eyes half lidded, he gently thrust his hips. Wolfgang had to tear his arm away if he was to take Dave hunting. Dave gasped, reaching out, lips smeared in the other's blood. Truly a vision. 

"We are going into town so we may each feed on a human, after, we can come back and feed on each other again, if you so desire." Dave shifted in his trousers, feeling that which he had before, the 'blood lust' and was even open to sharing his blood with another man if it brought the same desire.

"Yes." Dave nodded, licking his lips. "I am ready to feed again." Wolfgang smiled and took the other by the hand. "The town is not far, I'm sure you passed through getting to your studio." Wolfgang added. Dave just nodded, desperate for more hot blood. 

Downstairs, Wolfgang summoned his driver, who was paid handsomely to keep Wolfgang's goings on to himself. In the back of the black Bentley, each sat, Dave grateful he wasn't in some sort of buggy. As they rolled into town, the driver stopped. He got out and opened the door for the two vampires. Getting out, Dave surmised the small town and it's few street lamps. Wolfgang led the way, and Dave followed in the shadows. Wolfgang sensed the sort of victim Dave might like and unlocked the front door of a blueish house. Dave was right behind him, silent and curious.

In the bedroom there was an attractive woman deep in slumber. Dave could feel an uncontrollable desire to feed, her heart beating strong. Kneeling down, Dave gripped her tight, sinking his teeth in her neck, blood filling his mouth. She began to squirm and let out a whimper, but Dave's grip was tight. He felt her heart slow down, ecstasy and arousal filling the vampire's body. He drained her quickly and then wiped his lips on the back of his hand. Looking up at Wolfgang, he whispered "More, I want more!"


	2. Feeding An Endless Hunger (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang takes Dave to a brothel where they can dine simultaneously, as well as indulge in carnal pleasure.

Wolfgang's eyes had grown wide as he watched Dave feed. It was a glorious, as well as erotic sight to behold. Dave, starving from lack of a full meal, finished quickly and turned his head to look up into Wolfgang's blue eyes. He desired more, his lips crimson, cheeks flush.

"Yes, I know where we can go so that we may both feed together." Wolfgang licked his lips absentmindedly, and offered his hand to Dave to take. He did and stood up. "What about the body?" Dave asked, he'd been a grave digger before he had joined The Damned and disposed of his bodies that way. "Leave this one, the citizens will believe the myth I created." Normally, Dave would question this, but he was still very hungry.

Wolfgang led Dave back to the car, and the door was opened and closed for them. Wolfgang then addressed the man and told him to take them to the brothel on the edge of town. Normally, Dave would equivocate sex workers as 'entertainment,' however, now he thought of them as lunch, or even, both.' As they rode the men were silent, but when they got to the brothel, he told Dave to ask for a girl and to go back to her room with her to feed and that he would do the same with another. Dave nodded, sounded easy enough.

Again the door was opened for them and each got out. They entered the brothel which was richly decorated. Women who were not working, smiled, at the handsome men. "I am looking for a brunette." Dave said to the owner of the brother. "Jessica, step up here and do a 360." She was commanded. Jessica did just that, and Dave was impressed. She looked like she would taste sweet and he could hear the flutter of her heartbeat as she led him to her room. While they were getting acquainted, Wolfgang chose a redhead and she took him back to her room.

Dave and Jessica made a bit of small talk as they undressed. Since becoming a vampire he had not actually had any sex, and he figured this was his chance. Looking her over, he buried his face between her legs while she arched her back and cried out. Spreading her legs out wider, she rolled her hips, and grabbed Dave's coal black slicked back hair. He liked having his hair pulled and could feel himself getting hard.

Kissing up her belly and taking one of her tits in his mouth, he bit the nipple so hard, she began to bleed. Jessica seemed to be getting off on it, though, lost in bliss. Not wanting her to to see and scream, he began to mount Jessica, and when he was deep inside of her, he grunted. Sex was 10x better being a vampire, especially with blood being involved. Dave began to thrust swiftly his cock slick in her juices. He began kissing a vein in her neck and nibbling. 

Meanwhile, Wolfgang had found out that his redhead was true, and not a dye job. She purred in his arms, accepting his nips and kisses. Stripped of their clothes, Wolfgang was hard and Susan, willing. He mounted her and thrust in deep, as she squealed. He was hungry for an orgasm and for blood and he intended to get both. Grinding his hips, Susan wrapped her legs around him, already close to orgasm. Susan played with his hair, occasionally pulling it. He was doing good especially for being centuries old. Wolfgang gripped a breast, and kissed his way to an artery on Susan's neck and bit down. The girl moaned, as her lifeblood was drained, but it was such a sensual thing, she let it happen. Soon, both were coming, as Wolfgang drank the last drops from her delicate neck. 

Dave had pierced Jessica's flesh with his razor sharp canines and lapped up the hot meal flowing in his mouth. Jessica inhaled deeply as she felt that familiar flutter between her legs. Dave came as well, letting out a feral growl. He had been satisfied on more ways than one. When they were done, Dave stared at Jessica, almost sad that he had taken her life so he might live. With a sigh, he dressed, and shelled out the money from his wallet.

Wolfgang dressed, and left money for Susan, then saw Dave exiting Jessica's room, as he did Susan's. Exiting the building they walked to the car. Once they were on their way,   
Dave felt compelled to inquire. "That's a good way to get a hot meal and a good fuck, but I can't imagine you can do it often." Wolfgang smiled, "No, it's a once in a while thing. Since you are my guest and we both needed to feed, I thought I'd take you around to the best place."

"Well, it was, I admit I have never fucked anyone since being turned and it was amazing." Dave was still high off of his orgasm. "Not even with your maker?" Wolfgang asked. "My maker? No, he was male and no, he just made me, told me how to survive and left. It was very strange."

After that, the drive home was silent. Wolfgang understood that Dave only liked women, and was glad he had not tried to make a move. He was just glad he was able to share blood with him, and hoped it could happen again. 

When they got home, Dave checked the time. It was so late it was now early and he knew eventually everyone would wonder where he was. "I've got to get back." Dave told Wolfgang. We can hang out again, but I can't miss out on my part of making this album."

"Not quite yet." Whispered Wolfgang


End file.
